<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jack and Henry are in Trouble by ShimmeringDarkness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375661">Jack and Henry are in Trouble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmeringDarkness/pseuds/ShimmeringDarkness'>ShimmeringDarkness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dave Rossi's Cabin, Drug Use, F/M, Jack and Henry are basically brothers, Jack's not so innocent, Non-Consensual Drug Use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmeringDarkness/pseuds/ShimmeringDarkness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the team gets sent on a month long case out of the country, and Jack and Henry are teenagers with an unknown woman looking after them, what if she's not such a good person after all. When Tobias Hankel's siblings are out for revenge against the BAU as a whole, and drug the two kids without their knowledge, how does the team move on and grow closer together. And when Emily is just a little more special than anyone realized, how does her newly revealed family member play into the mix?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss, David Rossi/Erin Strauss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr., Savannah Hayes/Derek Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Set Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is slightly AU depending on what year you place it in, but this is just a notice that I bend dates and time to my will in stories so everything works better. Also, none of the kids exist other than Jack or Henry. Dave and Erin are a solid relationship, Will and JJ are married, Hotch and Emily might eventually happen if I can work it in, and Derek and Savannah are dating.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The team plus Garcia had just been called into the briefing room by Assistant Director Daniels, making the team very confused about what on earth was happening. The all headed there and were met with Strauss coming out of her office and before anyone could even ask she said “I am as much in the dark as you, I have no clue why AD Daniels called this meeting.” The team was not comforted by that, but to say they were shocked when they walked in the room was a massive understatement. Director Matherson was sitting primly in one of the chairs, next to him was AD Daniels, and one person none of them knew. Matherson gestured to them to sit down, which they did tentatively, Strauss, and Hotch remaining standing with the extra people taking up the seats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniels finally spoke “You have all been called in here because we are sending your team, Chief Strauss and TA Garcia included, on a rather unorthodox case, but we feel you will excel on it, and are the best team for the job.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hotch eyed the man with one of his harshest glares, a feeling in his gut that he was not going to like this, which was confirmed when the man continued speaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will be going on a multi agency case just across the border in Toronto, and the agency you will be working with is Interpol. Your team is specifically well suited for this case, and it is not a choice. The case will likely take a month, or at least your work on the case will take approximately that long. There is a faction that broke off from an Italian gun trafficking group before Interpol took it down with the FBI’s assistance a while back. This faction has built themselves up and relocated, smuggling arms into the U.S. from Canada. You will be going in to aid Interpol, though they will be taking the lead on this case. Your team is the best suited we have with your wide range of abilities, and we know you will do well on this case. Do you have any questions?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The whole team exchanged looks before turning to the men and when multiple of them started to speak at once, Rossi let out an ear splitting whistle immediately silencing the room. Everyone looked at him and the AD spoke after removing his hands from his ears, “Thank you Agent Rossi, now I fail to see the problems so questions one at a time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dave let out a snort, “Oh don’t thank me yet, Aaron, go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hotch sent the man who was technically his subordinate but did just as much wrangling of the children on the team as him a thankful look only visible to those who knew him before turning his glower onto the AD and speaking. “AD Daniels, I don’t think you have realized the extensive errors and impracticalities in your plan to send my entire team on a month-long case, not even in the United States. I for one, have a 15 year old son that well behaved or not, I would never consider for a minute leaving him home alone for a month , and I suspect Agent Jareau would say much the same in regards to her own 14-year-old son. Additionally, by bringing Chief Strauss on this mission, you are leaving various other BAU teams without a section chief for a lengthy amount of time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The AD glared at Hotch, while Matherson sat mildly uncomfortable, and trying to get Emily to look at him so he could see just how pissed she was, as he had always cared for the woman for reasons unknown to the rest of the Bureau, and by her studious avoidance of his eyes, she was barely containing her anger. Daniels spoke to the team as a whole “Agent Hotchner, while I do not appreciate having my authority questioned, I will appease you by pointing out, that Interim Chief Dempsy will fill in for Chief Strauss while she is in the field. As to your son, who normally watches him when you go on a case Agent Hotchner?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hotch’s glare hardened impossibly more, “I don’t appreciate you implying that I don’t always have my son’s best interests at heart, but to answer your question, his Aunt, who is currently out of the country on a medical exchange program. His grandparents can manage for a few days during a case, or he stays with a friend, as he is on summer vacation, but I have no one that I can impose that type of need on for a full month.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniels looked peeved and turned to JJ “And you Agent Jareau, was Agent Hotchner correct?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JJ sent the man one of her own glares at his condescending tone before saying “Yes, he was, because if you’d looked through our current paperwork and leave requests, you would have noticed that while normally my husband watches our son, he is not able to take care of our son at the moment, so as of three weeks ago and for the next 5 weeks, I am on partial stand down, as I work from the bureau but am not travelling at the moment so I can be there for my son, so how would leaving the country for a month possibly fit in that necessity.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniels looked at her judgmentally before saying “Oh and is there a particular reason your son’s father can’t be bothered to take care of his son so you can do </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> job?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The whole team stiffened and JJ’s voice went deadly “Well Assistant Director Daniels, not that it is absolutely any of your business, but my husband is an undercover detective for DCPD trying to take down a local human trafficking ring, and he didn’t want to take the assignment because of our son, but Henry told him to do it knowing the importance of the job, and that he would be fine with me, so I will not leave him for a month, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniels looked at her unhappily “I do not appreciate your insubordinate tone Agent Jareau, but the Bureau can help you make arrangements I’m sure, any other questions?” he asked haughtily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This Dempsy guy interrupted him, “Agents Jareau, and Hotchner, if it may help, my sister was laid off her job at a middle school because of budget cuts, but is certified in childcare and all the various related fields. Perhaps she could stay with the children for the month you are out of the country?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JJ and Hotch just stared at him but JJ was actually considering the idea. The whole team was silent in their annoyance with the AD when Emily spoke in a pissed voice. “My question, sir,” she spat the word “is just why our team is so specifically well suited for this case that we have been given very few details about that, and additionally, just what group this ‘faction’ broke off from, how they got to the US from Italy, and all sorts of other pertinent information?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniels turned his attention to her “Agent Prentiss, I’m sure your team’s suitability should be quite obvious, and I fail to see how the group this faction came from, as they are no longer attached, has any bearing on this case.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily sent the man a furious look, implying just how much of an idiot she thought he was, before continuing not nearly as calmly as before “Well AD Daniels, if you are implying that we are well suited because of my previous undercover work or my connections with Interpol, I feel like you should realise that the group the faction came from is incredibly important for our research and investigation, and I feel that we are being sent into a situation with far too little information for this to be safe, so yes, I think we do need more information about literally every detail you have so far mentioned, and you know what else I think, I think it’s a miracle that you somehow became an Assistant Director with the idiocy you have shown in this one meeting alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The team had to fight smiles at Prentiss’ I don’t take shit from anyone persona when the AD gasped and his jaw dropped “Agent Prentiss, I cannot believe that language or this level of insubordination you are blatantly showing, you’ll be lucky to still have a badge and gun when you return from this case.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily actually laughed “AD Daniels, I don’t think you’re aware that Interpol begs me to come back at least monthly, in addition to frequent offers from the CIA and DEA for my undercover work. That’s not even a concern. I’m merely trying to protect my team, my family, from your inexcusable mistakes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniels’ jaw dropped once again and turned to his boss sputtering where Matherson had been watching the whole scene silently. He finally spoke “AD Daniels, I fail to see what you want me to do. I told you when you proposed the plan you needed more details before proposing the plan, and if I didn’t recognize the importance of the case, I would had ended this whole idea far earlier. Instead, you pushed on bullheaded, and presented a half cooked plan to one of the best teams in the entire bureau, and expected them to just go along with it, without taking any mind of potential impacting factors. As to Agent Prentiss, we are lucky to have her with the FBI, and you will not fire her, because I don’t think you understand the magnitude of benefit the FBI has from her, and this team in front of you as a whole, and the massive amount of difficult cases they solve. I kept you on as respect to my predecessor, but consider this your notice that you’re on probation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniels sputtered “How-how can you defend this team sir? They cause all kinds of paperwork nightmares and never get their physicals and legal forms in on time. And Agent Prentiss just displayed clear insubordination.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matherson rubbed his forehead before saving “The key to leadership Daniels, is recognizing when someone, even a subordinate, has a better idea, or points out a mistake you made, and you use that to change and do better next time, rather than being insulted. It took me too long to realise that, until my goddaughter gave me a well timed, kick in the butt to realize my mistakes, let’s hope this is yours. Go get a coffee and come back in five minute when you’ve got your panties out of a bunch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily couldn’t contain the smirk that spread across her face and Matherson, noticing, said “Chief Dempsy, why don’t you go check on him.” Dempsy nodded and scurried out of the room. The second the door shut, Emily’s mouth twitched as she fought laughs, before giving up and nearly doubling over in her chair in laughter. The team turned incredulous looks at her as she gasped trying to get her breath back while Matherson smirked and let out quiet snickers himself. Emily pulled herself together before sputtering out between gasps “You totally stole my line.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I edited your line.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stole my line. Though I appreciate the vote of confidence.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The team looked between Emily and the Director who were bantering back and forth before Derek finally said “So you two know each other then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matherson nodded “Emily here is my goddaughter, and niece.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The team processed that bit of information until Garcia spoke up “So what line exactly did you steal?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matherson smiled “When Em was in her young twenties probably, god it was a while ago, she came to visit me one day in the office, and she heard me grumbling with another agent about insulting subordinates and how they weren’t showing us respect and Emily gave a me a rather polite, oh wait no it wasn’t, kick in the butt over maybe I should be more open to their suggestions and such, and then abruptly said ‘I’m getting a coffee, I’ll give you five minutes to get your panties out of a bunch’ therefore, I edited the line, a rather effective one I might add.” The whole team snickered, knowing it was so Emily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two that had left the room came back grumbling, causing the whole team to fight back smiles, but eventually the team pried enough information out of him to learn that the faction had broken from the IRA, much to Prentiss' pleasure, not, and to Hotch and JJ’s nerves, sorting out child care situations</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day had the team meeting Marietta, Chief Josiah Dempsy’s sister, and packing bags, while Hotch and JJ introduced her to the kids, having talked with their children respectively the prior night. Hotch and JJ didn’t love her, but she seemed good with kids, and planned to call every night at least, which helped comfort them. Privately, Jack got a really weird feel off of the woman, but knowing his dad was already crazy stressed and extremely guilty, he figured it wasn’t a big deal and he could survive whatever for a month, besides, he’d be with Henry anyway.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first week went by relatively uneventfully. The team missed being home, and were slightly peeved that they had practically no warning or say in the matter, but knew this was an important one, and it was important they were there. And the whole team knew as much as they might’be been annoyed by having this case dropped on them, they wouldn’t have wanted any other team to take their places, even Hotch and JJ knew how important it was for this last case to give Emily her final closure. That Doyle was dead, and any of his little cronies that knew her or of her, were safely put away and that she really was safe. The second week for those in Toronto, Canada was long. They made some major progress in identifying key players, and took down one of the main storage areas that the guns were kept in. Back at home in DC for the boys though, something was happening, and they weren’t sure what, but they knew something was wrong. Not wanting to burden their parents, as both kids could hear the exhaustion and still guilt in their voices over the phone, the said nothing, but continued talking between themselves. Jack revealed his weird feeling about the woman who took care of them, and while they might’ve chalked it up to not really knowing the woman who was “looking after them” they started talking about their weird experiences and were realizing something was very wrong. They were both missing random memories, full days’ worth too. They would remember eating dinner or watching TV and then they would wake up over a full day later in bed with no memories in between. Both of them felt like they were hallucinating things or just not like themselves. The two continued quietly talking with each other, but still said nothing over the phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The start of the third week in Toronto brought serious progress that thrilled both Interpol, and the BAU team. They raided another warehouse, and cracked a couple suspects helping put together a final profile for the leaders of the group that would hopefully get them back home faster than expected. They applied it to a lengthy list of potential people Interpol had, and by Wednesday had locked in the head, but still was at a slight loss on the 2 people beneath him, and the 2 beneath them. Knowing the group would restrengthen if they left those four, the two teams doubled down, cracking one of the third levels by Friday.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The third week back at home, Jack and Henry knew something was getting worse. They were missing days of memories, and feeling not dizzy exactly, but they knew something was wrong and with both of them feeling it, they were pretty sure it had to do with Marietta, and didn’t dare say anything. By Friday night, the two were talking and trying to put a word on the weird mix of things that were happening, the light headed, cloudy feeling and all the other stuff when Jack joining said, “Man it’s like we're trippin’ or something it’s so weird…” He trailed off and Henry knew he had figure something out “What is it?” Jack dropped his voice even quieter “Henry, I think she’s drugging us. It’s like we’re on a bad trip or something from what I’ve heard my friends say. I don’t want to bug dad or the team as much as you don’t want to bother your mom, but if I’m right, it could be bad. Because secret here, but I’ve smoked weed once before, and it was very different, not good exactly, but there’s nothing good about what’s happening to us right now, and if it’s something serious, we could be in trouble, we need to tell them on the call tonight.” Henry nodded slightly, not wanting to interrupt such an important case, but knowing Jack wouldn’t say anything if he wasn’t that worried, and Henry was kind of innocent, but not that much, and he knew that if this woman was drugging them, nothing good could come from that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hotch called early the next morning, and it was way too early for a Saturday in Jack’s mind but oh well, he Jack grabbed Henry’s attention before heading to his bedroom and shutting the door behind Henry as he answered. He put it on a very quiet speaker soHenry could hear, but not so loud the lady could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey dad, how’s the case?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re making a lot of progress, we’ve nearly got our last few suspects and we cracked one of the last ones yesterday night. We’re hoping we’ll be back before a month.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack sighed “Dad, I-I know the case is important, and I would never say this if I thought it wasn’t more important, but I think at least one of you needs to come back, Henry and I, we don’t think we’re safe with this lady anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They could hear Aaron suck in a worried breath and sigh “I don’t know what I can do bud, how about, can I put you on speaker so JJ and the team can hear, and then you do the same with Henry and tell us what’s up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aaron spoke again a second later, “Okay bud, you have the whole team in here, we’re just getting breakfast, what’s wrong, why aren’t you safe anymore?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack struggled to figure out how to phrase it best, but Henry decided on bluntness before Jack could say anything and said “Jack thinks she’s drugging us, not sure how, but I think he’s right too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They could hear unidentifiable angry voices until it finally went quiet again and Hotch said “You realize what you two are accusing someone of right? I know you do though, so why do you think that, do you have any proof?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack spoke this time, “Not physical or anything, but we both have random like full days missing from our memory and it feels like we’re going from like cloudy and light headed to hallucinating things or something, to just feeling sick, and then okay for like an hour or two before there’s more blanks. I jokingly said to Henry it was like we were tripping without the good parts, and then I realized that it actually does feel like what people say, except not the good parts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The team looked at each other over the phone, before looking concerned at Reid knowing drugs were a sore spot for him. He shook them off and pointed them back to listening when Hotch shook his head and said “Screw this, we need to get back home, theres what three more people, we’ve given them profilers, Interpol can manage this. Jack, we will be home today I promise, I need to hang up but keep your phone on you just in case.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hung up and Emily was already pulling out her phone and dialing Director Matherson. The second the line picked up, she wasted no time. “John, we need to get home, now. Something’s going on and the kids think they;re not safe anymore. There’s three people left, all who we’ve profiled. Interpol can handle it but we need back now, Jack just told his dad he thinks the woman Marietta, whoever she is, is drugging them, and from what he described, we all think he’s right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They heard the director curse over the line before he said “Good God, okay, you’ll have a jet in less than an hour, and I’m sending agents to pick up both kids and the woman now. The woman will go straight to an interrogation room and the kids will go to the med lab floor right away. I’ll be there when you get back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The team was off the case in less than thirty minutes, with Emily using some of her old contacts in Interpol to smooth over their departure. They raced back to the hotel and were back in the lobby ten minutes later, on their way to the airport. When they pulled up exactly 18 minutes later, the Bureau plane was just landing on the private airstrip. The boarded 7 minutes later and the pilots, having sensed something important was going on, moved through their preflight checklist as fast as possible getting them back in the air with only a 16 minute turnaround, to the serious appreciation of the team. The second the plane was at cruising altitude, Garcia had her entire mobile computer setup powering up, having set it up before she could even turn them on. She started her research rapidly searching everything she could on Marietta Dempsy and then expanding her search to her brother in case this was a plan between the two of them. She could feel the entire team staring at her, all on edge waiting for anything she could dig up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She worked furiously for nearly 45 minutes before she started shaking her head and muttering to herself “no no no I should’ve checked how could I forget to check the people taking care of my babies, no no no they didn’t ignore that no please let them be safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When a tear slipped out of the corner of her eye, JJ put a hand on her shoulder turning her away from her screens and to the team. “What’s wrong Garcie, what did you find?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Penelope rubbed her eye before saying “I’m so so so sorry you guys, and I can’t believe I forgot to background check the woman who was taking care of the munchkins, I completely meant to and it totally slipped my mind but I thought it would be okay because he’s an agent and it’s his sister who was a teacher so I assumed it would be okay but it’s not and I’m so so sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JJ shushed her “It’s okay Pen, anything that happened was not your fault, you cannot possibly be expected to background check everyone that comes into contact with our team or family, but you do a lot to keep us safe, and that’s enough okay, so what happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it wasn’t enough was it, I got them in trouble the one time I forget to check on someone they’re spending so much time with, I feel so bad!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hotch shifted seats so he was across from her and put a hand on her knee “Garcia, none of this is your fault, JJ’s right, you’re a nice layer of security to know that the people our kids interact with are safe, but you can’t do everything at once. And maybe it wasn’t enough, but no one on this team could do everything by themselves either, so tell us what’s up, and we can all come up with a way to fix it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garcia took a couple shaky breaths before nodding “I’m so sorry but okay, they’re both really bad people, so we’ll start with Josiah Dempsy, he was suspended from the NY field office for various things including bad judgment in the field nearly getting a lot of agents killed, more than once, and then accusations based off the rumor mill that he’s doing drugs and bribing people to cover it up. And then his sister, she wasn’t laid off from her job because of budget cuts, there were a lot of accusations and allegations from parents about bad choices and improper actions in the classroom. I don’t know if he was trying to give her a second chance or what but there’s also a drug record about 5 years before. But that’s the weird thing, I can’t find any proof that a Josiah and Marietta Dempsy even existed, I will keep trying to figure out just who these people are though, because a lot of their bureau file is locked tight and highly classified, which might make sense for a section chief but not his unknown random sister, and even....”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She trailed off looking around the plane as she realized who was sitting next to Rossi and when Hotch gestured for her to go on she looked guiltily at Strauss before saying “I feel like I should apologize now but back when you were sort of mean to the team and bossman, I kinda hacked your bureau file to figure out why you didn’t like the whole team, but I was going to say that not even your file was nearly as classified as this guy’s is.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hotch sighed and rubbed his forehead not needing another bureau nightmare if Erin decided to take a hardass path with this knowledge but was relieved when she just said, “It is alright Penelope, I understand your point of view at the time, though I would request that if you want to know more than what you found at this point you ask me rather than hacking into my life, and Aaron, stop rubbing your head, I’m not going to report her, just focus on you son for now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The team smirked at their unit chief who just shook his head before they got to work trying to sort out all the information Garcia gave them and figure out if they were targeting the team for some kind of revenge via their kids, or they were just bad people who don’t deserve to interact with kids.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The team congregated around the tables at the front while Garcia diligently got back to work, and after 30 more minutes, Garcia shook her head rapidly mumbling “No no no please no don’t be right” while still furiously typing on her keys. 5 minutes later she sagged back in the chair obviously not happy with whatever she just found, obvious to even the non profiler on board. Derek rubbed her shoulder “What’s up mama, what else did you find?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garcia shook her head to clear it before saying “Well I was literally not finding anything from 5 years ago, and like they can’t just appeared out of nowhere, so I started thinking maybe they changed their names for some reason and I found files that they did but they were super locked up but I couldn’t figure out why that would be so important so I did some stuff and found files cataloging their whole childhood and it looks like they were both abused as children pretty badly it looks like based on their medical files, and both have a drug charges going back to 17 or 18, I can’t find what it was though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She paused to take a breath and Reid asked a question “Why would they be able to change their name then, because you can’t do it to cover up a criminal record?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garcia nodded and continued obviously nervously “You’re right, you can’t but they both submitted letters saying that their brother had been killed killed by the FBI and he was the last remaining person of their family they cared for besides each other, and wanted to cut all things typing them back to their family so they could get a new start, so they kept their first names, just changing their last names, citing their recently passed father as the type of bad people they grew up around and wanting to move on to a better life from that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The team nodded slowly, sensing she was holding something back but trying to give her the opportunity to keep talking if she was going to. When she didn’t Derek prodded “What else mama?” She hesitated before saying “Um, their birth family, their original last names, um, I think this was some kind of revenge on our team for killing their brother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The team nodded and Derek said “Okay, so which case was it, I’m assuming someone on our team killed their brother and they’re angry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penelope hesitated again before finally saying “Their uh, their birth name was Hankel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The whole team gasped and Reid tensed as flashbacks tried to fight their way into his mind. Emily gently rubbed his shoulder trying to keep him grounded as Garcia continued “They changed their names two weeks after we closed the case and uh one week after the FBI records show they were notified. There’s mentions in past texts between the two about how the kids would help them get revenge on the whole team in the obvious ways and umm….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek interrupted her “What do you mean the obvious ways baby girl?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garcia didn’t say anything but sent a strong look at Reid who caught it and said “I’ll be fine, Jack and Henry are more important here, say whatever you need to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penelope nodded but said “Well I guess through his FBI knowledge he knows basically how the team works and so Hotch and JJ are both obvious because it’s their son and they are the ones to agree to take the case that ended up even putting us on the whole case, Reid because his godson is one of the kids and the obvious uh drugs and the rest of us because we have to sit by and watch while not really being able to do anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The team lapsed into silence briefly before Reid spoke up pretty quietly, “So more than likely they were drugging them with Dilaudid if they’re trying to mimic what Hankel was doing.” Hotch nodded, putting his head in his hands “Probably.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JJ spoke next “Did Jack say how long they thought it was happening before you put it on speaker?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hotch shook his head “But unfortunately I’m thinking it has to have been a while, they wouldn’t have interrupted our case unless they were certain, they both seemed to know how guilty we felt about leaving them for so long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JJ nodded mutely, curling into herself as she struggled to wrap her mind around what happened to her son while she was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hotch looked up and looked at Strauss “Given that we’re arresting your fill in and his wife, I’m guessing you’re going back to work faster than we’d expected, so can you process paperwork for JJ and I to both have a month off to stay with our kids so we can go straight home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded “Absolutely, be there for your sons now, I’ll take care of the Bureau, well specifically one annoying Assistant Director.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily thought for a moment before saying “Don’t worry about it, I can take care of that one.” and pulling her phone out ignoring the confused stares of her teammates and boss’ boss. She scrolled through her contacts really quickly before dialling and putting the phone on speaker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Em?” the voice answered, and recognizing the voice as Director Matherson, the whole team’s jaws dropped in shock, having forgotten he was her godfather.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey John, you’re on speaker, are you with the kids right now? How’s everything going there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, Agents Hotchner and Jareau, I just wanted to extend my sincere apologies that this happened to your sons, and to assure you that the full bureau resources are available for you to press charges if you’d like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hotch spoke up “Thank you Director, that is appreciated, but for now I’d just like to know my son is alright, as I haven’t spoken to him since he called this morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, both of your sons are doing okay, they are both in a med suite safe here at headquarters, and I just stepped out of the room to answer this call, we tried to put them in separate rooms, but they refused, wanting to be near each other. Given both of your permission earlier, I called in Doctor Jennings to work with our own doctors here to treat them, but so far it looks like there are no injuries aside from being obviously drugged. Both Marietta and Josiah Dempsy are in separate interrogation rooms waiting for when you get back. I am personally keeping an eye on your sons, and the doctors are running a tox screen now, but I can unfortunately tell you what will come back already. They were definitely showing signs of being on something when we got to Agent Jareau’s house, so your sons were right, it does appear that Ms. Dempsy was drugging them, and we are running tox screens on both Dempsy siblings as well right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A tear slipped out of JJ’s eye as he relayed that her son was most definitely drugged against his will, and it was Hotch who maintained the most composure “Thank you for the update sir, from the research we have been doing on the flight, more than likely the drug will be Dilaudid, the two Dempsy siblings changed their names from Marietta and Josiah Hankel, and we believe this was revenge on our team for the case against their brother Tobias Hankel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The director audibly inhaled “Okay, I see, you don’t need to elaborate, I read everything from that case as it was not only important, but I tend to pay closer attention to the rougher cases my niece goes on.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily shook her head and snarked back “Okay John, no telling stories about me to my boss or the team.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They heard the Director laugh and smiled slightly, finding him to be a rather personable, likeable man, despite being annoyed that they went on this case at all, they knew that was AD Daniels that organised it, not the Director.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily grabbed the phone and took it off speaker so only Reid and JJ who were closest could overhear the conversation as she had turned the volume up when she placed it on speaker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey John, it’s just me now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay Em, please tell them I am really sorry about this, I just trusted Daniels when I should’ve double checked the Interim Section Chief he brought in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you don’t get to do that, we just talked Penelope out of a guilt trip, don’t you start now or I’ll send my mother to come visit you and slap that guilt right out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re sister.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your mother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve lived with her longer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh whatever, what do you need, woman?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who says I need anything, maybe I just wanted an update on two of my favorite kids ever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I should tell Elisa and Jacob that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you shouldn’t because I said two of them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anywho, I actually do need something. For the first time ever, I’m using our relationship for a favor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe, what do you need?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need you to get my whole team plus Erin and Penelope a month off, and don’t say you can’t because there’s no one above you to tell you that you can’t, but I know both kids like Erin, so this way they can see her and the whole team a little bit, and JJ and Hotch can not worry about taking time off for their families.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The whole team stared at her, because they all knew that Emily never used her last name to get anything, and she didn’t like using her name to get things, so for her to pull on her relationship with the Director, was very out of the ordinary, they assumed at least. John knew that as well though, as when he had been promoted, she had firmly told him that he was not to use his power to influence her career, and she would not use their relationship for her benefit. And if he was being honest, he had already planned to give the team the next few weeks off, so it wasn’t that big of a deal to add Chief Strauss and an extra week. They easily deserved it after the case and the hell that the team was going through. He and Emily talked all the time outside of work, as he had been one of her closest confidantes growing up knowing he wouldn’t tell her parents whatever she said, and they still talked all the time, and he was glad she had such a tight knit team to make up for some of the crazy in their family. So all he replied with was a simple “Done.” Emily smiled and said “Thanks, I’ll call you back when we land, love you.” “Love you too Em-bug.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She put her phone away with a smile “We all have the next month off, Strauss, you’re included in that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The team just gaped at her “Oh shut your mouths, you all know how much I don’t like using my family to get stuff and I never have in the FBI before, but this is extenuating circumstances, that easily warrants it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hotch just shook his head “Thank you, seriously, I’ll fill out the official paperwork as soon as we get back, but it’s really appreciated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily shook her head “That’s what that call was for, he’ll take care of the official paperwork, or rather Lucy, his assistant probably will, but his is easier, one paper, orders of the director saying we all have a month of vacation, and done rather than stacks of paperwork for each of us to fill out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The whole team thanked her but she just smiled, knowing that despite saying she would never use her family for her gain, this was one time it was worth it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The plane landed about an hour later, and there were two SUVs waiting for them, that quickly got them back into the bureau. Emily strode up to security ahead of the group and flashing her credentials said “SSA Emily Prentiss, BAU A team Unit Chief SAC Aaron Hotchner, the director left a note for us to pass through.” The guard flipped through a clipboard of some type that the team could see, nodding and pulling a paper out and shredding it as he nodded, “Go ahead” and waving his partners off the group. The group filled the elevator quickly as Derek looked at her and said “Damn Prentiss, your badge is even more powerful than Hotch or Strauss’ isn’t it?” Emily shrugged “Occasionally, but John feels really bad that he didn’t run the checks on Dempsy himself, so normally I would never ask him to do anything but he’s helping us through so that Hotch and JJ can get to the munchkins faster.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hotch and JJ both sent her a grateful smile but Hotch said “I’m curious though, why’d you add my name?” Emily smiled “Because the note John left said if I didn’t say it exactly like that to trigger a silent alarm because he wasn’t sure if there was anyone else in on their plan, but it doesn’t seem like there was, but it was just in case, only I would know to add the A team part since that’s an unofficial title, and officially it would’ve been the Alpha team”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hotch nodded and the team stepped out into the bullpen they hadn’t seen in 3 full weeks. The team dropped their bags at their desks, while Hotch, JJ, Penelope, and Dave just dropped them on empty desks nearby before Hotch said “Alright, JJ and I are going down to the medical floor, Garcia do whatever you need to, the rest of you figure out who’s doing interrogation, they’re profile says they should be easy to spill everything, and we have some evidence but I want a confession to put these two away, then if we’re still downstairs, put them into holding until we can get them booked with DCPD and meet us down there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The team nodded and JJ and Hotch took off for the elevator while the rest gathered up into a circle to figure out how interrogations were going to go. JJ and Hotch speed walked into the medlab, quickly spotting the Director as it was Saturday afternoon and headquarters were emptier than during the week, and walking over. He was talking before they could even start asking questions which made them happy, “Agents Hotchner and Jareau, both boys are doing okay, you were correct on the result of the tox screen, both your sons showed medium levels of dilaudid. According to Doctor Jennings, who I believe is both boys’ doctors, correct?” Both parents nodded and he continued “Right, so Doctor Jennings, along with FBI doctors have both boys resting in the room behind me. The dilaudid levels suggest that she would give them a strong dose for their size, sending them into a strong trip and then knocking them out for a while, assuming she was giving them similar amounts every time. We were originally unsure of how she was injecting them, but there were a couple small marks on the back of each of their necks, suggesting that’s where she was injecting them, and if she was skilled enough, could have done it without either ever noticing the needle until it was too late. Both parents rubbed their faces at the news and the director placed a hand on each of their shoulders. “I am very sorry about this, I am a parent myself of a girl and boy each in college, and I can’t imagine how I’d react if this happened when they were so young, whatever you need, the bureau is there for you, and if you need anything on a personal level, you can get my personal number from Emily, I would be happy to help.” The two nodded and JJ said “Can we go in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The director nodded “Yes, last I checked they were asleep but I don’t know right now. They both have fluids going to help push the drugs through faster, but I do want to warn you, they’re starting to wear off, and the doctor warned they would likely go through withdrawals for a few days, depending on how long they were being injected. And I completely believe you, and there’s no way I can see they could drug themselves in their neck, but if the Dempsy’s plead innocent, do you have anyway to prove that both were clean before this event.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JJ shook her head but Hotch nodded “We can for both actually, they go to the same high school and henry plays soccer so there would definitely be drug tests from the school year, and Jack plays baseball so I know he had one just before playoffs, I’m sure we can get them from the high school if needed, but I have my agents trying to get confessions from both of them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matherson nodded and gestured them into the room opening the door, and though she knew what had happened to her son, JJ was mildly pleased that he didn’t look particularly sick yet, just slightly pale, which was comforting. The two parent sat next to their son’s beds respectively, not touching them wanting to let them sleep, while feeling incredibly guilty for letting this happen to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>30 minutes later the team was on their way downstairs having easily pulled confessions from both of them, and quickly putting them in holding as they really wanted to see the boys for themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They got down and noticed Matherson sitting outside a room, and Emily and the team quickly walked to him. He stood up as they approached, “Agents Jareau and Hotchner are currently in there with their sons who are sleeping. They are going to be okay, and both told me I could share with you all, so the results came back they were in fact drugged with dilaudid, but other than that, show no signs of injuries or maltreatment. You all have the next month off, and I know how close you are, I advise you to be there for not just the kids, but their parents as well. The doctors have pretty much guaranteed that if they were injected more than once or twice, which the marks on their necks indicated they were, that they’re going to go withdrawals for a few days.” The team nodded and Emily spoke “We know, they both confessed easily, and Marietta said she started drugging them about a week in, so it’s been in waves for about two weeks, and we know that for dilaudid you just need like three times to be addicted. We’ll be there for them, all of them. Has anyone talked about pulling JJ’s husband out from undercover?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matherson nodded, “She tried calling the chief earlier, but he was in the middle of something. I believe she’s planning on going to see him in person later today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The team nodded and Matherson spoke again “I’m going up to my office to push paperwork through to close the FBI’s involvement in this case and finalize your off time, if you need anything let me know.” With that, and a brief kiss to Emily’s forehead now that her team knew the truth, he walked out to the elevators to deal with paperwork and stupid Assistant Directors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The team quietly entered the room looking at the two boys resting on the beds and Emily walked over to JJ.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey JJ, John said that you hadn’t been able to contact Will’s chief yet, if you wanted to go to the station now,we’ll all be here until you get back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I just don’t want to leave him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll be okay, he’s safe, the Dempsy’s confessed and we’ll all be right here. Go try and get your husband here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JJ nodded and slipped out the door silently, heading upstairs and out to the parking lot, taking one of the team’s SUVs. She made the drive to the precinct in 20 minutes, and a couple flashes of her badge got her sitting in front of Will’s chief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chief Walker.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agent Jareau, to what do I owe this pleasure?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“JJ please, and I need to see if it’s at all possible to pull Will out, safely obviously, but I really need him home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May I inquire why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Parts of it will no doubt end up classified in case reports, but they’re not yet, so sure. 3 weeks ago my team got sent on a case in Canada, and with Will gone, the bureau orchestrated someone to watch mine and my bosses son. Long story short the woman and her brother who’s an agent who got her the position, were the siblings of an unsub my team ended up killing while trying to apprehend him. The thing with the case was the unsub kidnapped and drugged an agent for days before we found them. To get revenge, his siblings created this elaborate plan and while she was alone with our sons for nearly a month, repeatedly drugged both Henry and my bosses son Jack with Dilaudid. He’s currently in the medlab at headquarters coming down off a high that was forced on him for the umpteenth time, andI would really like for his father to be home when he wakes up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walker leaned back in his chair, running a hand down his face as he sighed, absolutely appalled that people could do that to teenagers, kids. He leaned forward in his chair and rested his chin on his hand before saying, “I can try to pull him out, but more than likely we wouldn’t even be able to get him out today safely. However, if you can wait one more day, very few people have been told yet, but we’re actually ready to make arrests and were planning on it tomorrow. We’ve got enough to arrest all the ringleaders and we know where the warehouse is, which we’ll be raiding tomorrow morning to get all the girls to hospitals.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JJ nodded, “Alright, just wait, do the arrests as normal and everything else, we can manage one day before he gets out, because I don’t think my team has any plans to leave us alone anytime soon. Can you please personally tell him to call me the second it’s safe and he’s out, because I do want him to meet up as soon as he can?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walker nodded “Of course, you have my word the second we’ve got all the arrests and he’s booked with the others to maintain his cover, once we pull him out my first instruction will be for him to get his butt on the phone and call his wife.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JJ smiled, “Thank you, I better get back to the bureau.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walker nodded “Of course, I hope everything goes okay, and if there’s anything I can do, please let me know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JJ nodded and stood up, “I might just take you up on that, both of the siblings have confessed and are sitting in FBI holding, but we’ll need to book them into DCPD soon and we’re trying to expedite the whole process as much as we can, especially since we do have the confessions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walker nodded “Of course, however we can help, is there anything else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JJ thought for a moment before saying “My entire team has the next month off because of this whole mess, I was hoping that Will could get some time off as well?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walker turned to his computer and clicked a few times before saying “I have a couple agents going on vacation in a few weeks but I can give him 3 weeks off starting the day after tomorrow no problem.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JJ smiled gratefully “Thank you, so much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walker nodded easily and showed her to the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JJ was back in the med lab exactly 30 minutes later, and retook her seat next to Henry waiting for him to wake up, and glad he hadn’t while she was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rossi was the first one to ask, “how’d the meeting with the chief go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It changed nothing, but was very informative. They’re not pulling Will today because they’re going in to bust the ring leaders tomorrow. They’re raiding the warehouse with the girls early in the morning and then the house that’s where the group is headquartered. They’ll arrest Will and book him for appearances and slip him out as soon as they can, when he will get orders to call me before anything else, fill out last minute forms, and take the next three weeks off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The team smiled at the good news and lapsed into silence for a moment listening to the heart rate monitors beeping steadily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reid was watching both screens, needing to do something to make sure the teenagers were safe, and deciding that was the best thing he could do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes of comfortable, but concerned silence, Rossi spoke up. “I was thinking that everyone could come out to my cabin for a few weeks. We all have a month off and Will can join us tomorrow, but this way the boys can be together still, we can all be together since we’re all worried about them, and JJ and Hotch have some support while the kiddos have a rough week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The team left it up to Hotch and JJ who both agreed, with JJ saying “I think it’ll be a good thing. As much as I’d rather not think about it, the first week isn’t going to be fun watching Henry go through withdrawals and even with Will there, I could use some support, and it’ll be good to have all their extended family there for them.” Hotch nodded his agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doctors came back in to check on the kids then, so the team all left to go pack some new bags for a couple weeks out at Rossi’s. JJ and Hotch stayed put while the doctors did their checks quietly before motioning the parents out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They updated them that everything was looking good, and once the kids woke back up, if they were still looking good, Hotch and JJ could take them home, or to Rossi’s cabin as the chase was. Hotch sent JJ to go pack bags for her and Henry, and then they would trade places. She reluctantly agreed to go, returning in just under an hour. She was back before the rest of the team and traded places with Hotch. 20 minutes after he left, most of the team returned, but Erin and Rossi went straight out to the cabin to get some food and get ready to have people over for a few weeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hotch returned half an hour after the team had, and just in time as Jack started to stir at his father’s entrance into the room. Hotch raced over to his son’s bedside, grabbing his hand and speaking quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Jack, open your eyes for me bud, there you go, look at me, how you feeling?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, kinda tired, glad you’re home, where’s Henry?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hotch pointed to the bed next to his “Right there, the doctors said you wouldn’t let them separate you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh well, that’s good I guess”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hotch frowned slightly before saying “Yeah, it looked like Marietta had just drugged you about an hour or so before agents got to JJ’s house and the two of your were pretty attached, you’ve been asleep for a while, it’s nearly 4pm, you were right though, she was drugging you and Henry both.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you wait a little while longer, we were thinking we’d all go out to Dave’s cabin for a few weeks, we’ll explain everything to you and Henry there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack nodded, “Yeah that’s fine, wait, do you guys have off?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Emily pulled some strings and got everyone the next month off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack smiled “Oh, where is she and the team?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hotch sat up from where he was blocking Jack’s sight “All in here, we’re all here, when Erin and Dave went to get the cabin ready an hour ago, but everyone else is here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack pushed himself up sending his heart rate slightly wild drawing Reid slightly closer to the bed but backing off when it settled down. Jack smiled at the group “Thanks for coming back guys, sorry for interrupting your case, and thanks for getting the team off Emily.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily stepped forward to rub his shoulder “Not a problem Jack, and hey, you got us off the case faster, I’m not complaining, besides, it was almost done anyways.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Henry started to come around then as well, making a smile cross JJ’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the same questions as Jack and the doctors checking both of them, the two teenagers were allowed to leave, with the warning that they would probably have a rough few days of withdrawals from the doctors, but they shrugged it off, because obviously teenagers know better. The group headed up to the bullpen to get the bags they had all packed, when Emily spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey guys, John was wondering if you would mind if he came down to see the minis for himself, outside of the beds and uh not high anymore?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JJ and Hotch both looked at their sons who just looked confused “Who’s John and why does he want to see us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My uncle, he sat with you guys until we could get there and your parents could take over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two shrugged and Henry looked at Jack who said “Sure, why not, where are we meeting him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily looked up from where she typed out a message on her phone “Right here, he’s on his way down now, I told him we were in the bullpen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, he’s an agent?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily just nodded and Derek deciding to pick on her now that everyone was much less worried with the kids up and looking okay “Nope Jack, he’s not an agent.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack and Henry looked up confused “Wait, does he or does he not work for the FBI?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily slapped Derek and said “Yes he does.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what is he then is he an agent or not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek spoke over Emily “Not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Henry asked “Okay so what does he do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as the bullpen doors opened Derek said “He’s the Director.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Henry gaped at him “woah, that’s cool, Emily’s uncle’s the director!” Jack looked surprised too, “So what exactly does he do if he doesn’t go out in the field like you guys if he’s not an agent?” The whole team burst into snickers while Hotch tried to find it in him to correct his son and JJ slapped a hand over her mouth as someone walked over towards the group and said “Far too much paperwork son, that’s what.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack spun on his feet and slapped a hand over his mouth as he turned bright red “Oh my god, sir, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean that, that was so rude, I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the team pulled themselves together but Emily laughed again “Hmm, where have I heard that again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The director rolled his eyes and in a mocking voice that portrayed he was repeating someone else “Being the director is just politics, Director, Ambassador, good god please tell me I’m not destined to that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily snorted and said “It sounds better when I say it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The director smiled “Very true.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to Jack and Henry, “It’s good to see you two up and about, how are you feeling?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tired.” “Hungry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The team laughed and the director smiled. “I remember those years, well, you two best convince your parents to go get you some lunch, Director’s orders.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Henry pulled on his mom’s arm “See mom, you always tell me to follow the rules, so you have to follow the rules, so you have to get me food.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JJ shook her head and the whole team laughed “Alright, let’s get out of here, I think Dave said he’ll have dinner ready when we get to the cabin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then let’s goooooo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack spoke up “Actually I’m kinda hungry too dad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hotch shook his head as well, “Alright let’s go, Director, thank you for your concern, and the time off, it’s very appreciated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just take care of your son Agent Hotchner, Agent Jareau. The rest of you, have a good month off, Emily please do call your mother so she gets off my back about sending you off on a month long case.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily flashed him a thumbs up over her shoulder as she opened the door for the team as they walked out of the bullpen.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>